dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pantyhose
'''Pantyhose '''is the Absolute of South-Eastern Hell, which takes up the areas of Australia and the land around it. A highly intelligent and approachable demon, Pantyhose is the second most lax of the Absolutes. When it comes to her rule, she rules strictly and justly. Her weapon is a spear. Appearance Pantyhose has a rust-red complexion, dotted with freckles. Her wild dust-green hair is usually pulled back into a messy bun. She wears natural makeup, red lipstick and eyeshadow. Her figure is curvy and fit, being built well. Her horns start on her forehead and wave backward toward the back of her head. She tends to wear a forest-green uniform, cinched at the waist by a belt, with a yellow collared shirt, red tie, and white gloves. Her pants are tucked into her spats, which cover a pair of brown boots. Henshin Pan's Henshin consists of a black leather ensamble featuring a keyhole croptop, miniskirt, short gloves, and a pair of heeled boots with a half-moon cutout. Underneath, she wears her pantyhose, nylon gloves and a nylon cropped top with short sleeves. Personality Pantyhose is very lax and straightforward, honest with her peers and inferiors. There's not much to dislike about her, considering she doesn't do much to step on anyone's toes. She comes from a long line of Absolutes, being crowned Queen when her mother passed away. Despite her easygoing attitude, she is not to be provoked. She is a trained killer, able to take down any bit of the wildlife native to her country, including Berzerkers. Pantyhose enjoys keeping up with other men, not bothered by people's initial thoughts of her being princess-like. She's strong-willed and strong-headed. She also loves her liquor and can get a little carried away with her strength when she drinks. She doesn't cry easy, and not much breaks her attitude. She still has a girly side and loves to get dressed up, go out with the girls, and watch cheesy movies. Background Born to be the next Queen, Pantyhose was raised and prepped to take over in her mother's footsteps. Her parents were both very stuck-up and prejudice, and despite being raised to be her mothers' heir, Pantyhose didn't respect her mother's views of the sector or its people. Growing up in the outback isn't hard when you're in a mansion, so in order to really prepare, when she was 13 Pantyhose went off on a soul-searching journey in the wild. She met many of her people, got to know the tribes, and learned how to become a real leader from them instead of her parents. When she returned home at the age of 18, she felt she was ready to rule. Her parents did not agree with her. Pantyhose kicked and screamed to become the next heir, but her parents thought one of her brothers would be more fit for the job (even though most of them shared the same mindset Pan did.) So, Pan went back into society to learn more about its people. It wasn't until news came to her of her mothers' passing that she finally got her chance. Upon meeting with her brother who had become the Absolute, the two agreed to marry as a loophole. Because of this, she was given the true title of Queen, as Spats had no real interest in ruling. Since then, Pantyhose had undone a lot of the unjust laws her parents put in place and improved the economy Abilities Gallery Trivia * Yes, she's married to her brother. She doesn't care. Neither of them do. * She can wrestle a croc no problem. * She owns an Emu Category:NPCs Category:Demons